Pokémon Journeys!: Chapter 2: Adventures through Kalos!
by QuadRings
Summary: Follow the gang in their best adventure yet! Starring Jacob and Katelin, the gang takes their adventure through Kalos, with battles, adventure, and hilarious fails. All info including other sites where the story is available and character additions in Chapter 1! 2014 VAPOREON3734 & WANDERINGINATWISTEDWONDERLAND On hiatus until further notice!
1. Chapter 0: Introductions

Welcome, to the world of Pokémon Adventures! In this story,we follow the pokédex's info, with only a few exceptions!

These changes are listed here, with the additions of the characters sizes, weights, etc. If someone could make a cover for the series, it would be great. PM these files to me with he following rules:

Jacob, Katelin, Charla, and Red must be on it, and it must say "Pokémon Adventures" on it. Thanks, I really will appreciate it. Anything extra, good.

And now we get started with our Informational chapter. And just to clarify, I am now on Chapter 16 of THIS part in my notebook. it's just I cant get the time to type it. The Warriors fanfic isn't dead either, but Dreamcraft is. Also as for Warriors, if anyone is confused by its absolute randomness, thats the point. "When Starclan Gets Bored" was supposed to be hilariously random according to the author.

Also, I have created a poll for some new POVs. Please follow the instructions in the title, or I will disregard you answers. These votes wont make appearance till Chapter 16, but still.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 0-<strong>Informational ChapterIntroduction**

Welcome back to PA! If you havent read part 1, please go read it. Not much will make sense unless you do. In this chapter, we explain character descriptions, and changes to Pokédex data. So here it is:

**POKEDEX CHANGES**

* * *

><p>Lucario #448<p>

Ht Change: 5' 11"

* * *

><p>Charizard #6<p>

Ht change: 7' 2"

* * *

><p>Umbreon #197<p>

Length head to tail: 2' 11"

* * *

><p>Mew #151<p>

Length head to tail: 4'

* * *

><p>Shaymin #492<p>

SkyForme: 3' length, 5' wing span

LandForme: 2.5' long

* * *

><p>Flareon #136<p>

3' long

* * *

><p>Leafeon #470<p>

2.5' long

* * *

><p>Sylveon #700<p>

3' 4" long

* * *

><p>Missingno #000 (Yes it is recognized as a Pokémon, even by Game Freak)<p>

Glitch Forme: Type: Normal/Normal

3' tall, 2514234 pounds

Ghost Forme: Type Ghost/Normal

3' tall, 5723402425 pounds (no kidding, this is actually about half of the weight the Red/Blue/Green/Yellow pokédex showed)

* * *

><p>Arceus #471<p>

20' tall, 702 lbs.

* * *

><p><strong>CHARACTER INFORMATION: ^= Introduced later in series<strong>

* * *

><p>Jacob: 5' 1" tall, 113 lbs., 37 Pokémon owned, 657 recorded (in Pokédex), Champion Class (Johto), Age: 14<p>

* * *

><p>Charla: 5'2" tall, 254 lbs., 7 Pokémon owned, 654 recorded, Coordinator Class, Age: 14<p>

* * *

><p>Ben: 5'2" tall, 117 lbs., 24 Pokémon owned, 332 recorded, Trainer Class, Age: 13 [NOTE: COMPLETELY OWNED BY GARA316, USED UNDER PERMISSION]<p>

* * *

><p>Dawn* ^: 4' 11"tall, 112 lbs., 75 Pokémon owned, 401 recorded, Coordinator Class, Age: 13<p>

* * *

><p>Serena* ^ (Girl from XY, but we know this by now.):4'10" tall, 132 lbs., 2 Pokémon, 2 recorded, Trainer Class, Age: 10

* * *

><p>Xavier* ^ (Boy from XY, but again, we know this): 4' 10.5" tall, 2 Pokémon, 2 recorded, Trainer Class, Age: 10

* * *

><p>Katelin: 5' 2" tall, 104 lbs., 39 Pokémon owned, 639 recorded, Champion Class (Johto, as well. Katelin and Jacob tied in the League Championship), Age: 15 [NOTE: OWNED COMPLETELY BY WANDERINGINATWISTEDWONDERLAND, A.K.A DA_QUEEN_OF_GAMES FROM WATTPAD]<p>

* * *

><p>Blue*: 5' 7", 137 lbs., 307 Pokémon, 704 recorded, Gym Leader Class (Viridian City, Kanto), Age: 17<p>

* * *

><p>Aurora: 4' 10", 90 lbs., 2 Pokémon, no Pokédex owned, Trainer Class (barely, doesn't like to battle), Age: 12 [NOTE: OWNED COMPLETELY BY WANDERINGINATWISTEDWONDERLAND]<p>

* * *

><p>Red*:5'6" tall, 122 lbs., 504 Pokémon owned, 692 recorded, TrainerCoordinator Class(es?), Age: 17

* * *

><p>May* ^: 5' 2" tall, 113 lbs., 63 Pokémon owned, 400 recorded, Coordinator Class, Age: 13<p>

* * *

><p>Black*:5' 3" tall, 100 lbs., 6 Pokémon owned, 6 recorded (doesn't know how to use Pokédex), Trainer Class, Age: 11<p>

* * *

><p>Misty*: 5' 3.5" tall, 122 lbs., 77 Pokémon owned, no Pokédex, Gym Leader Class (Cerulean City, Kanto), Age: 15<p>

* * *

><p>Green*: 5' 6" tall, 124 lbs., 287 Pokémon owned, 643 recorded, Champion Class (Unova, mentioned in Part 1, if you noticed), Age: 17<p>

* * *

><p>Yellow*: 5' 4" tall, 113 lbs., 5 Pokémon owned, no Pokédex, Trainer Class, Age: 17<p>

* * *

><p>Gold*: 5' 5", 123 lbs., 34 Pokémon owned, 493 recorded, Trainer Class, Age: 16<p>

* * *

><p>ALL CHARACTERS WITH A * ARE OWNED COMPLETELY BY GAME FREAK AND POKEMON INC.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So there's the first chapter! originally this was Chapter 13, but I wanted to put the descriptions in first. So yeah. Following another author I read, I'm doing a "suggested reads" column. The entries may OR MAY NOT change. I may not get to reading:<strong>

**_Firefly: Queen of the New Breed_ by Xtremegamer**

_**When Starclan Gets**_** Bored****by Chuckelz-Lives-On**

**And**

_**Tales of**__** Flame**_** by Buwaro (From which I got this idea :D)**

**So watch for more updates (probably once a week or a fortnight, depending on chapter length. I do only time these in my school study halls to kill time, so...)**

**As _Pokémon Journeys: Adventures Through Kalos_ CONTINUES!**


	2. ARC 1: CH 1: ENTER KALOS

**Hello everyone! This chapter began right after chapter 0, and is average length. So you guys time from when chapter 0 was added in. Chapter 0 was posted on 9/15/14. The post date of this will be at the end. but enough about me. I'm announcing another column to the beginning; comments will be answered DIRECTLY in the beginning of each chapter. Pretend I reviewed and said "can you add in my character" and had a description. I would answer it like this:**

**vaporeon3734: Sure, It will appear around (whatever chapter)**

**See? Also, rules for submitting characters will be at the end. This applies for all chapters. One last thing: Calem/Serena don't have a last name or a named mother, So I am making them up. There last name shall be Yarrow, and there mother shall be So here we go!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1: ENTER KALOS (With a bit of incident)<br>**

_Jacob's POV_

Flying through the air! How nice. If... I want so afraid of heights. I'm 20,000 feet in the air and scared of 30. Honestly, If I didn't trust my Charizard, Charcoal, my Vulpix, Fireblaze (that's right, she's back!), and my Umbreon, Eve, I probably would of either had a heart attack or have fallen of by now. Hey, theres the Kalos region! It's all so tiny, like little... oh Arceus damn it I've just brought my thoughts back to my altitude!

_A random Braviary's POV_

"-I feel so freeeeee, with the sound of muuusiiiic!-" I sang. Then suddenly, loud squawking was heard behind me. It's my old rival, Mandibuzz! It shoots a fireball at me, and it hits me head on, the force of the impact knocking me out of the sky.

_Jacob's POV_

When will this be over? If I reach up, I could touch a cloud. Greeeaaat. Katelin, who was flying nearby on her Pokémon, along with Gold, Ben, Charla, and Blue (not Red, he had some things to take care of in Kanto. He said he'd come soon) on theirs, flies over.

"What's wrong Jacob, you look a little green!?" She yells, as we're also going pretty fast, and the wind is loud.

"Nothing, Just airsickness!" I yell back.

"Ah good Acrophobia, eh!?" She yells back with a grin. Lucky bitch isn't afraid of heights. Suddenly, a huge red, white, and blue bird falls by, knocking everyone off their rides, except for Fireblaze and Eve, who had claws ('To my hatred' Charcoal thought, wincing).

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Everyone screams as they fall from 25,000 feet. Charla glides over and grabs my hand as we plummet.

"Aim for that lake!" She yells, pointing to a large lake below.

As 10,000 feet approaches, I stutter:

"B-b-b-but I can't-"

We all hit the water with a huge splash, and Charla lets go of my hand and swims up.

'Swim' I think to myself.

As everyone gets out of the water, I continue Sinking, and as I hit the bottom, the air is knocked out of me. As my vision fades, my lungs taking in water, All I remember is Nite grabbing me...

_Katelin's POV_

"Oh why did I let go!?"

I'm trying (unsuccessfully) to calm Charla down, who's blaming herself for Jacob's accident.

"It's not your fault, we didn't know he couldn't swim!" I tell her.

"I should've! I've known him since we were 5!"

"I've known him since we were 3 and I didnt' know!" I retort.

"You've not paid attention to him for well over 3 years now, and you know it!" she barks angrily.

Damn it, she's got a good point...

Suddenly, Nite bursts up, and lays a limp Jacob on the ground.

"HE'S DEAD!" Gold screams.

Everyone (With the exception of Blue and Ben [who was missing]) began to panic.

"EVERYONE SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Everyone stopped and looked at Blue.

"He might just be unconscious, and where is Ben?"

A tree behind him shook, and out fell said teen. He was fine, but the same couldn't be said for his head (It was 10 feet from the tree to the ground).

"Check his pulse," Blue commanded.

I put my finger under his neck and... find it!

"He has a pulse!"

_Normal POV_

MEANWHILE...

A nearby bush shook. 3 figures pop out of it.

"Let's steal the twerp's Umbreon!" one said

"Let's not," said the second

"WHAAAA! Why in tha woyld not!?" said the third

"I think he's dead!" said the second

"All the more reason to take the Umbreon!" said the first. Suddenly a hammer appeared and bashed his head in.

"We may stalk and try to rob him, but we will not stoop that low!" said the second figure, still holding the hammer.

"Geez..." said the first figure

MEANWHILE... (again)

"All right, someone needs to give 'im CPR!" said Blue.

At this, almost everyone recoiled or just outright vomited. Except Charla.

"Fine, I'll do it..." She said in a disgusted tone. On the inside though, she was screaming.

_Oh My God, Oh My God! I get to kiss him! Well not really... He's not awake...But it's still kissing him..._

While Charla did that, the pokémon had finally located their masters and had landed. Katelin saw this and returned all but the ones they needed (e.i. Charcoal, Pidgeot, and Nite. They're pretty big,)

Katelin turns to Charcoal. "Charcoal, we need to get Jacob to the closest town! uuhhhh..." She looks at her Pokénav "... Vaniville!"

So they put Jacob on Charcoal's back, and hopped on the remaining pokémon, Eve and Fireblaze holding him on.

*LA TIME SKIP OF AWESOMENESS (They have retuuuuuuurrrrned!)*

* * *

><p><strong>And that was the Chapter! Here are the rules for submitting OCs:<br>**

**1. You MUST be LOGGED IN to your account to apply.**

**2. Character Name on top**

**3: List of Pokémon in this format: Nickname [If any] (Type of Pokémon in brackets, plus their Moves below that)**

**4: Description of Character (Physically [Including things like weight, build, clothing, hair, custom Pokédexes and such, etc.] and Mentally [Personality, Disorders, etc.])**

**5. Whether you want it to be a main character (if you do, I will PM you whether I will or not, but it will only be considered if you follow other criteria, and If I think the character is a good one.**

**Next chapter: We have two new POVs, one a one-shot, and the other a permanent one.**

**STORIES COMING SOON:**

**An Update to Warriors: The Randomness Trilogy**

**Update to this.**

**New story: Warriors The Next Generation: Book 1 Rising Sun**

**Stay tuned for these and more, on POKEMON ADVENTURES: JOURNEY THROUGH KALOS!**

* * *

><p>By The way, this was posted on 1118/14. I really need to stop messing around on youtube in my study halls and do this. But cut me some slack, I'm doing two, soon three stories at once.

* * *

><p>EDIT: 1119/14: Because I post at school, i was typing "asdf" in place of swears, then forgot to replace them with the said swears. this has been fixed!


	3. AUTHORS NOTE

**Hey guys! This is just a quick Author's note. I won't be releasing a chapter for this for a bit longer, b/c ive got a commision for somebody in the works. It won't be my average fic, I'm putting a lot of work and detail into it. I'm also pioneering something that people want but has never been done. It is a pokémon fic, but I really suggest reading it. So anyway, Cheers from vaporeon3734!**

**Oh and Happy Belated Thanksgiving! (Can't update over school breaks -_-)**

**This note will be deleted before the next chapter too.**


End file.
